Manic and flame Update
by Manicthehedgehog16
Summary: This is this same as Manic and Flame I've did Some This morning b4 i went to bed, oh well...enjoy this part and 'All will have to skip, i will always put that ad thanks...and a heads up I'm playing Manic in it...He's super cool.


Chapter 1

Manic and Flame got up early in the morning for high school. (I'm Manic.)

"*yawns* Morning flame well your up early and is this the first day for high school?" I said while flame was getting dressed."Duh,brother." Flame said while grabbing my hand.

"Take a shower,get your stuff and get dressed i'll be waiting for you downstairs." Flame said while he went out of the room and he went downstairs. "Umm. ok." I said while pulling my clothes off and hopped in the 10 minutes of shower, I went in the room and put on my boxers,shirt,my favorite coat(Which is in sonic underground), and my pants. Then I grabbed my high school bag and i went downstairs where flame was. "That was fast." Flame said. "Ok,Let's get going." I said while we both walked out the door and walked to the high school. "Hey, bro, we're the new high school kids today right?" I said while walking. "I think,the girls might think we're sexy." Flame said but whispered the girl-part. "Oh my goodness no I'm joking." I said still walking. "Your being silly." Flame said walking by my side. "Whatever." I said doing the same thing. Then we we're at the high school and me and my brother got picked the same classes, then we went to our first class,math. Then me and Flame walked in there was a few there until 8:00, but it was only 7:30, the teacher went up and talked to us when we sat down next to each other. "Hi my name is and i'll be your math teacher for this semister." said with a smile. "Wow. Thanks for the notice we'll work very hard." Me and my brother said. "Ah..You 2 could be the passing boys in my class because all these boys in here didn't do very well last year and they didn't pass, but i'm not allow to tell yall that but i did don't tell anyone, ok?" Mr. Red said looking at us 2. "Yes sir, we won't and we'll forget anyway." Us both said. "Very well, it's 7:45 and yall have too tell us about yourselves when everyone gets in here after i tell you 2 okay?" Mr. Red stated. "Yes sir." We said. Then Time past until 8:00 and the teacher told me and my brother to stand up and show ourselves and tell them what would we like to do for fun and how was your summer last year. I Went first. "My name is manic and what i like to do for fun is play sports, then my xbox i like had for a year, then i would to play my laptop games, audition and maplestory and last year's summer for me was very cool because i won a trophy for tending some soccer game and i got gold." I said looking at everyone, they wanted a question from me, they had their hands raised, i picked someone. "Hey Manic, Was the team, Rocket suckers there? Because...- He got cut off by me, "Yes and i hate them they almost cheated the last minute, then i shot it in there for gold." I told him. "Wow." The boy said. then it went over to my brother,Flame. "Hi,My name is Flame, I'm almost the same but I'm not, I do like to play audition and maplestory, what i would like to do for fun...I would go on a date...*Laughs*, Sorry but that's fun and sexy...hahaha." Flame said and everyone laughed when he said that, maybe the teacher. "And what i did for last summer...*Everyone stops laughing and listens*...was really hard to explain but i did alot, i won the jackpot at a cusino, Spent some, I then went to bush gardens, it was Totally fun, I went on scary rides and i didn't get scary, instead i would listen to my ipod on it doesn't bother me and it still doesn't bother me anyway you put it, then i rent a room, then i did a dart board then, and i won something but i forgot where was that thing and what was it, anyway that was really fun, and my brother was with me the whole time. " Flame said. "Thanks for last year's summer, bro." i said while the teacher said it was time to work.

It was Lunch-time with 's class and flame and me went to sit down, then some girls came to sit by us. "Is it true that Y'all wanna go on a date?" The girls said. I blushed.

"If u want." I said. "Sure i would like to carry Yall on a date." Flame said while he saw sonia, his ex-dumper, then she got up and went over to him. "Flame..ugh why are you here?" Sonia said. Flame looked behind him, he was crushed,then he spoke. "Damn you, i got picked for this school." He said. "Fuck your additude." Sonia said. "Great, Your not causing a fight." Flame said. "I may for what you did to me!" Sonia said, like she was very mad at him. "Sure that gun is no used to me, I'll absorb the blast." Flame said. "FUCK you bastard, i can hurt u one way or another and besides i'm gonna need back up." Sonia said while getting her friends from last year's high school, they've been friends with her for a long time.

"Bro your gonna need my help." I said while getting up. "Ok." Flame said while getting up. Everyone saw and wanted to see what was going on so they turned around at us.

"Prepare urself, Flame and just with Manic, oh please give me a break, he's not going to help you except with his drums, hahaha.." Sonia said in battle position. 'Shut up, sis...i'll kick your ass if you mess with me." I said for everyone to hear. "You'll regret that, manic." Sonia said while going to punch me. "Barrier." I said while a barrier blocked her. "Damn it." Sonia said. I backed up a few steps, i told flame to follow, then flame used his basic fire attack but he's not attacking yet, then he charges it up making it more powerful. I was moving my hands in circles making myself charge my attack up. Then flame let his fire from his hands go, it hit her teammates, is the way i'm going to put it, then i was done and i put my hands way far out then used a super green blast, everyone saw my blast and was amazed with it and it hit all of them in her team and her. They fell on the floor, leaving us with the win.

"Hey maybe next time not to mess with us." I said. "That teaches her, haha..." Flame said high-fiving me, i did at the same time. Everyone cheered for us some girls went to hug us, which was sweet because sonia was bulling them everyday of high school last year and they finally got owned or should i say pwned, then some girls went over to kiss us(lol and sweet), I was embarrassed, but flame wasn't.

It was the end of the day and it was drama class time, me and flame went to the place or classroom.

"Hey." We said, while we walked in the door, there was some people that we didn't know but they greeted theirselves as we did. "Okay, class My name is and i'll be ur drama class teacher, so here are the scripts were going to act for our play and i wanted someone pick the one that u wanna be." Mrs. Vanilla said. I spoke first because i wanted to be romeo."Romeo, ma'm." I said. "Good choice, who's next?" she said. "I wanna be julie." Sunny said. "Ok." said. Then everyone picked what they wanted. "Ok I'm gonna need alex, jake and carrie to go up." she said while Flame, Sonic, amy went up and acted. 5 minutes...past...they were done and they did great, then..." I need Romeo and Julie up." She said and we went up. " And action." she said. "Julie...come back..." I said. " No...u wanted it like this so let it be it." Julie said while walking back some. "Come on, we can start over." i said.

"I don't think so." Julie said while back some more. I grabbed her hand. "Romeo, no I'm not." She said. I looked at the script and i was shocked for the kissing seen when i say yes u will.

"Yes you will." I said while she turned around and i kissed her, everyone was looking, damn it, but then she pushed me away, the acting part, and she started talking. "You think that'll will get me back, uh i don't think so." she said pasting around. "it should have, if this is the way fine let it be." I acted, madly with a yelling voice. "Cut..!" said because there was not anymore on the script. "Good job you 2." said. "Thanks, it was embarrassing me, that's for sure." I said while getting up. "Haha..I could tell about that, when i saw the look on your face while facing your script." said, we we're getting back to our seats. "that was great, bro." Flame said. "I try to be." I said while i was standing up still. "I would like to go on a date with you, Manic." Sunny said, Then i was shocked no one asked me for a date. I fell back on the floor, fainted. Everyone saw, then Flame went over to me, and sat me up, but i was still fainted, so he picked me up and put me in the chair i was sitting in, then he got the shots that he carried in his bookbag, un-fainted shots which will un-faint u, then he stuck one in my arm, i didn't feel it but i got un-fainted, I looked at my brother. "Sorry, bro." I said. "No worries, but except..." Flame said while pointing to sunny. Sunny came walking to the both of us and started over. "Manic, did you want to go on a date with me?" Sunny said looking in my eyes. "I will." I said while getting up out of my chair and kissed her, everyone saw and they looked.

"Thanks,Manic." Sunny said while hugging me, i hugged back, she felt the urge to have sex in front of them but i didn't know, after i was done hugging her, i went to sit down back in my chair and she followed me like a stalker and sit next to me in the empty chair and she scooted the chair next to me and put her arm around me.

Now the time is 4:00 and Flame, Me and Sunny are walking together, but I'm holding sunny's hand while walking. "Hey Flame where's my wallet?" I asked him. "In your backpack." He told me, while i checked my backpack and found it. "Thanks bro, so sunny, where do you wanna go?" I said looking at her. "Your house first." She said. "Ok." I said. We all walked to my house. At my house, I unlocked the door and walked in and sit my stuff on the table and i grabbed something to eat, i cooked a pizza in the oven, and i told flame to watch it and he did, i went over to sunny and grabbed her hand and went upstairs, threw her on the bed(nice and easly), and took my shirt and coat off and started kissing her. She liked it and she pulled off my pants and boxers and she sucked my dick, she turn me over as of her hovering over me, she pulls off her shirt,skirt,panties and bra and started to kiss my neck, i was enjoying it, i put my fingers in her wet vagina, rubbing her walls, she was moaning and kissing my chest, then she came on my chest and she licked it up, i was moaning, then she went to my dick and sucked it and i came in her mouth, she liked it and swallowed it, then she put her vagina in my mouth and i sucked on it, then i put my tongue in started licking the insides and it tasted good, then she came, i licked it off my face she helped also...and by the time the pizza was done and..."Come down the pizza is done!" Flame yelled softly for us to hear. Then we got our clothes on and went downstairs to eat, and after we ate, we went to walmart and some other good places, then she had to go home and she said to see me tomorrow and she kissed me and i kissed her and she went inside her house and i went to my house and after i got in with flame we went upstairs and went to sleep.

Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny morning and I got up.

"Hey another day of school, get up." Flame said already ready. "Ok." I said while i hopped in the shower while my clothes was off and took a quick shower. After my quick shower i went downstairs and reheated a slice of my pizza to eat and after i ate it i went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then i got my stuff and walked with my brother to high school again.

At high school, we walked to 's class and worked harder than yesterday, Then it was Time for 's class and we worked harder than math class, then it was time for lunch, Me and Flame enjoyed lunch, then it was 's class and they worked and worked for no distraction, Then after that class it was my favorite class, drama. We walked to our chairs and sat down. "Okay here is your new scripts, i need alex, jake and carrie and the stage board." said while the three went up there. by the way i'm recording today's also.

"Damn, alex get that mother fucking shot." Carrie said. "I'm trying." Alex said while shooting the dart board. "Damn, try again." Carrie demanded. "You know carrie, you could be a-little nicer." Jake said putting his hand around her. "I should...but i want perfect." Carrie said while kissing jake. "Damn, You 2 kiss and i have to make this? That doesn't make since." Alex says then he shot the dartboard with the dart and it was perfectly in the middle. "You 2 look. See..." Alex said, but they ignored him like the script said. Flame looks at his script and he sees the script, he saw he had to go under carrie(amy) and lick her private section, then after she says pervert what do u think your doing, then he kisses her, ok let's get to it.

Then he went under and licked her, then..."Hey pervert what do u think ur doing?" Carrie said, angrily, like the script said too. "*Laughs*...Because your a bad girl for ignoring me...hahaha..." Alex said while he got up and kissed her. "Hey, What do u think ur doing kissing my girl?" Jake said, did these scripts, she wanted them to be sexy in front of their friends. "Sorry, dude." Alex said and he stopped kissing her. "Sorry,Jake." Carrie said hugging the both of them. "Cut..!" said and they came back to their seats.

"Okay I need for Lucy,Electro,susie and rosie on the stage." Mrs vanilla said while they got on the stage. "and action." said. "Did you want to have sex?" The 3 said to him.

"Seriously, i think not." Electro said turning around. "Watch this." Rosie whispered to the girls. She licked his neck. "Seriously...rosie?" Electro said. "Haha...I know you like it." Rosie said almost taking off his shirt. "I don't think so...!" He said while turning around. "Haha...embarrassed in front of us 3?" Rosie said. "Y-Yes." Electro said. "U think it's not right?" Lucy yelled a-little. "What duh Fuck?" Electro said. "Ima sush that mouth." Rosie said while kissing him. He kissed back, because that's what the script said to do. Then the other 2 came over and kissed him also. They pulled him nicely to the wall and took his shirt off. Then they started to kiss him, making him moan like the script said. They licked him making him moan even better. "God u girls." Electro said while moaning. "Haha...I knew you'll like it." Rosie said kissing his neck. Then she lick his hair. "Cut...!" said. "That felt good, haha..." Electro said. "u r lucky that happen in the script." The 3 girls said. "Don't ask me ask , she created them." Electro said while putting his shirt back on. "I do make some of the parts of course, now i would like romeo and julie on the stage." Mrs. vanilla stated and said. "Ok, babe we're up." I said. Sunny blushed then said..."Your never better than sexy." "Okay let's get on with it." I said kinda in a hurry. "Ok,then." Sunny said grabbing my hand and walking up to the stage. "Ok start off with the last line and go on then, that means u were on the floor and she was pasting around." said. I sat down on the floor like last time and she went to pasting around then I said something. "What makes you so mad of what i've done to u, julie?" I said. "Your...*gulp*...Perverted self, every time i see your face it hurts me and my body." Julie said. "How the fuck am i perverted, Julie?" I said Yelling , act act act!. "Your voice it scares me, like very much when u yell that fucking thing, ugh." Julie said while scared. "Babe, i don't try to hurt u, i just want to be with u again." I said while getting up. "And how's that, 'just want to be with me' gonna get u?" Julie said with an evil look. "Damn, i'll fix that evil look." I said walking to her and kissed her. She kissed back then..."Romeo..." she said. "Yes love, i'll make your life better." I said hugging her, everyone aw-ed, she hugged back. "I love you,romeo." Julie said still hugging me. "I love you too, Julie." I said while i stopped hugging her and i kissed her while rubbing in between her legs and falling to the floor at the same time, the acting lol-ness, everybody was looking and man they were shocked except vanilla, it was making her moan some. "Gosh...romeo." Julie said while moaning. "Haha...i knew i could." I said still rubbing her inside part. "Psst.. ?" Flame whispered. "Yes i know but it's not over they have a-lot more to go and there is something special for thing on that script. " Vanilla whispered back to Flame. "umm...ok.." Flame whispered. Ok back with the 2 (Yuss, i love it.)(oh i wanna tell yall something my character is recording with a camera, I put the camera on 's desk without her noticing, and she'll never notice it anyway.). I as of now took off my shirt, then i took off hers and licked and kissed her stomach making her moan while i rubbed her insides still. "Romeo...I think this will not work out i mean...gah...that tickles stop enterupting me like that." Julie said.

"I knew i hit-ted it, and i think it is working out babe." I said while licking and kissing her stomach while still feeling the insides of her. Julie closed her eyes. Then she spoke..."If u make me Cum i'll punch ur lights out." Julie said while with a-little moan. "Punch them, It'll hurt u more though." I said while licking her insides. "Gaaaahh, stop that Romeo." Julie said kinda scared.

"Told u." I said while i sat up from her inside place and continue'd to lick and kiss her stomach making her close her eyes and making her moan. "Whatever..." julie said while moaning.

I then kissed her lips while she kissed back and i rubbed her insides still making her moan a-little bit louder, Everyone was looking at us completely eyes peeled to us just the way we're about to have sex look. When i could tell when she was about to came i went to it and lick her insides b4 it was and she was holding my head to her insides part which i didn't mind or care because i knew she had a heart enough to do it, Then she came which was cover by my mouth which no one saw luckily and it tasted very sweet, sweet as her. "Romeo..." Julie said while moaning. I ignored her and kept licking her insides while she was holding my head to it. Her moaning got louder a little bit. Then I spoke while licking her insides. "Hey Julie did u change ur mind and do u wanna do me?" I said still licking the same very spot. "May...be...Rom...eo..." Julie said while moaning and shivering at the same time. "Why u shivering,it's not cold or is it my nice hot and sexy body?" I said licking her insides still, he likes it, the middle spots of girls. "Romeo shut up." Julie said while blushing really bright red. "I can tell, your blushing bright red and if i said another word that was not acceptable like sexy, you'll blush more red-ness in those beautiful cheeks of yours?" I said hovering over her. "Romeo get up." Julie said trying to get up but she could i was blocking her legs like the script said too. "y, we're making out right?" I said hovering over her still. "I'm very desperate doing this, the way u cheated on me." Julie said. "Don't feel desperate, feel body parts onto yours." I said still hovering over her. "Having sex, seriously Romeo get up now." Julie said still doing the same but blocking as usual. "I ain't leaving u ever again." I said while kissing her. She kissed back, again this is a script and they are making out in front of their friends and drama teacher which would really get me cold and they saw every move they've did so far and the teacher wanted to see if they would have sex in front of them and by the way it's 3:45 in here, one more thing his brother didn't know about the sex they've had yesterday and he didn't know that they loved each and stuff, ok let's get back. Then she flip me on the ground now and licking and kissing my chest making me moan now. "Damn, Julie..." I said while moaning. She just ignored and kept doing what she was doing. Then she put her hand into My boxers to feel my shit, Then she went back to kiss me on the stomach(Watch this o). "Feeling my...shit huh?...It will end up in ur mouth if u keep doing it..." I said while moaning. "Talking dirty to me can make you horny romeo." Julie said hovering over me. I laughed a-little. "Laughing huh?...u stop laughing at my sick jokes i couldn't take it from u and me making out with u, then if u don't stop laughing i'll stop it for u." Julie said. "Then do it...i'm not scared of u." I said waiting for her to do something. Then she looked at the script, there was no more lines, i looked at my script, same thing, but didn't say cut instead she was looking at us, then we looked at them." oh...Sorry, I'm just...never mind...Cut..!" said. "Wow,I'm shocked." Sunny said while getting up and grabbing her shirt and putting it on, i did the same thing, then i walked over to get my camera and stopped recording because i thought it was time i did. Then I was about sit go sit down she came running to me because of something. "What's the hugging part for acting or me being inside u with my fingers?" I said hugging her back, everyone saw of what i just said. "Your Perfect body, Manic." Sunny said while she propped-up my chin and kissed me. I blushed then kissed her back. I remembered of last night when i closed my eyes. Then i said something Embarrassing."Do You wanna have sex tonight?" I said, everyone's jaws dropped. "Sure, more of ur perfect body onto me..." Sunny said while her hands on my waist. "Wow you really love me." I said while kissed her, then i went under her skirt licking her while everyone was looking and i didn't care for them to look we're all the same hedgehogs and stuff if you know what i mean, she was moaning when i did it, then i took the camera out of my pocket, which this means I want to record it, and he wanted to have sex tonight, how about now in front of their class mates and his brother and i wanted my brother to record us 2 so i handed him the camera and i went back licking her insides making her moan at the same time while standing up. "Damn...Manic You go bro." Flame said holding the camera. "I am already." I mumbled. Flame ignored and just recorded it. Then i took my shirt off, then hers. Then i kissed her neck kinda like making hickeys on it but seriously i hated hickeys, then i spoke. "Take it off i promise i'll block them." I said. She blushed when i said that.

The others laughed, then she took her top off leaving it on the floor and i got on top of her(which means i dropped to the floor with her), then she took my shoes off, then i took her skirt off, just then taking her bottoms off, ( I cunfess I'll cuss the shit)(Panties, there i said it ugh, .)."Manic...?" Sunny said while i was licking her body. "Yes,sexy?" I said. "You would do anything for me right?...If so come inside my body, the very point of me." Sunny said looking in my eyes. I felt shocked."Sure,anything for you." I said while slipping down my pants, then my boxers then i went thrusting her, while everyone saw Omg ., They saw my nice smooth ass lol, i went the fastest i could, then i could feel it know, like her. She was cumming a-little on my dick it felt good to me, so i went a little faster almost for my climax, and for her as well. I kept thrusting and thrusting until .o. , "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC...SSSSSSSSSU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY YY..." We both Yelled at the top of our lungs out our names, i fell on top of her, then everyone cheered, I'm very lucky to have my brother record that and he's still recording. "i'll love u forever, Manic." Sunny said,Exhausted. "Me too hopefully." I said, Exhausted. "Come on Sunny let's get up." I said getting on of her and handing her clothes to her.

Then i said something funny and i turned around to say it."Now Y'all know what My Sexy body looks like, You perverted minds..." I said while laughing and touching my dick by accident, then they laughed also, Sunny handed me my clothes, "Thanks baby." I said kissing her. "Your welcome, My perfect body." She said and while i got dressed. After I got dressed, there was someone i knew and i looked at her and i felt horrible cheating her, then she said..."You know I saw that, Manic the cheater!" The unknown girl said while crying, then slamed the door very loud for all of us to hear and made them stop laughing...and they all looked at me and I spoke. "I gotta ...go.." I said while walking to the door but sunny grabbed my shoulder and she spoke, then i had tears forming in my eyes. "Manic...What's Wrong?" Sunny said, worried. "Nothing...I'm out of here and don't follow it will hurt your ...feelings..." I said while crying and walking out the door and went to find megan. "Wait Manic..." Sunny said,while putting her face on the door,bailing out for me but i didn't come to her i just ran and ran for megan, but i couldn't find her then *kick...kick...kick* i was down and with a bleeding head where megan kicked good and hard and she looked at what she done, she worried about me but now she didn't and just left me lying there. Back with the crew as in CLASS, sorry. Sunny was still at the door crying for me but there was still no call still so she looked at the class and they we're staring at her,at her with her sober, then flame got up and went over to her. "Sunny talk to his brother,please." Flame said holding her hands. "I dunno...I love him with all my heart, flame...gosh with that face your making my tears go away." Sunny said while she tried to cheer up but she couldn't she just worried for me in her mind. "Hey at least u talked, let's look for him, i love him too because that's what brother's are for right?...Come on.." Flame said while telling everyone to follow, then sunny said that she'll take a head start, they let her, they looked on the 1st hallway no one, she went to the 4th hallway no one, so they went to the 2nd and she went to the third and she saw him then..."MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCC!" She yelled very loud for them to follow, she saw a blood pile around my body, they saw too, they had worried looks on there faces except flame he bursted- out crying my name, and went over to me where she was. "Who would do this?" Sunny said,sobbing. "I don't know..call something someone now." Flame yelled in exasperation. They called anyone of the one's that will come out here for us. Then she fell near the blood pile, then she moved my body away from the blood and turned me over and I opened my eyes and I saw my brother and sunny and they bent down to me. Sunny spoke first."Manic...Who did this to you?" "I couldn't tell,sexy." I said bent up and kissed her. "But I'm glad i get to see your perfect face, my perfect body" I said trying to get up. "Where does it hurt?" Sunny said,worried then licked my cheek. "My head, she kicked it in good and hard, like a bullet shot through it, god...it hurts like crap." I said while standing up, then i pushed myself(by accident .) To the lockers and hit my head against them and I Yelled. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." "Manic..." Sunny said and came over to where it hurts and wiped it off and by the time The ambulence was there but not inside yet. After she wiped it off( the blood eww...)She licked it to make it feel better, I moaned...They were shocked That she was curing me, then she licked the back of my head, I moaned louder and louder. "sunny, I think..." I said but was blocked by her kiss to finish. I kissed her about 20 times on her lips, Then about that time, she spoke..."We're taking u to the hospital because we're gonna check your head out and see what that megan bastard did...ok?" She said then hugged me. "It's fine and i love you too, because every time u hug me it means you love me.." I said while she kissed me back. I did the same. Then that time past after we stopped each other the permedics came into the doors of the high school building and went to the front office to see where we were and the front officer and he didn't here anything except yelling but he did want to go look, then he showed the way on the map, ok back with them. Then I clenched my eyes closed because i felt getting cut by her, she did the invisable techinque. "Manic whats wrong and why r u clenching?" Sunny asked. Then She saw blood dripping on the ground from my left and right arms...She gasped...then "Stop it and come out,megan and ur threating me will not get me back" I said while she stopped the invissability and was behind me. "It's been a while hasn't it since you've should of find me instead of this stuck up brat.." Megan said while un handing me from her hands,then she dropped her knife she had, then i turned around to her and I just had enough power for my green blast, then i used it."Hell with u.." I said while using it. "Gahh...Oww...bitch..You'll regret that.." Megan said while grabbing the knife but I levatated it to sunny. "Use it, just do it, she needs it the way she done me." I said holding my arms one by one. Sunny then threw the knife and it stabbed Megan in the arm. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...Now I'm mad..." Megan said while taking the knife out of her and she saw the permedics and she ran off with a bleeding arm all the way to no where. Then the perimedics saw me and came over and helped me out. "Hey there My name is Marry." Marry said. "Marry, wait I think i met u b4, I'm manic." I said. "Wow...I can't believe it's u you've grown since then,haha.." Marry said. "U do remember that of ...- I was cut off by her. "Yes. U Collasped in the shower when u had sex with 3 other girls, duh, I remember." Marry said while taking my shirt off and put the alcohol pad on, I clenched my eyes. "Last time...You didn't clench when i put that on...oh well." Marry said rubing the blood off. I stopped clenching when she said that (here's the part we're they think i'm crazy except sunny,marry,flame,Claire,Alex because they knew I'm fake moaning, haha..)instead i fake moaned to get the pain away, then she got another one because that one she had, had blood on it, then i still fake moaned, looks can be deceiving you know, so anyway they got done and said if i could stand up and walk. "I hope because it would palalize it,haha..." I said while getting up and i told her to come closer...I whispered something in her ear, she understood clearly. And then she grabbed her walkie-talkie 5000(super) and she went to use all phone devices in the region and said..."Attention...All students in this region that go to Luck4U High school and If Your on the 3rd hall classes walk around a blood pile, there was a fight, And if your a friend of manic, please protect him with your will, he got hurt badly and walk around the blood pile, because the janitor will not be here until around 11:00 am, i repeat. Attention...All students in this region that go to Luck4U high school and If Your on the 3rd hall classes walk around the blood pile, there was a fight, And if your a of manic, please protect him with your will,he got hurt badly and walk around the blood pile, because the janitor will not be here until around 11:00 am, thanks and this is permedic Marry signing off." Marry said then cut off the recordings, everyone soon will find out about me. "Thanks that made me feel a-lot better." I said while I hugged marry. "It was because you told me, silly" Marry hugged back then stopped and we walked to the perimedics van and hopped in the back.

At the hospital, he went to his room in the hospital, then they X-rayed him after that they told me not to do anymore fights because if i did i would have to stay for surgery for Bleh disgusting stuff I'm not telling! After they got out, Marry came in after. "Hey how do u feel, Manic?" Marry said walking over to the bed. "I feel ok..nothing hurts anymore." I said, she was then next to me near the bed. "I'm very glad 'all called, because i haven't seen u in a long time...And do U Remember who where the girls were?" Marry said. "Umm... and sonia how could I forget? and besides sonia is a stuck up brat now.." I said while everyone saw of what i just said, except her. "Hehe...that's right,silly she bullied me some day and i stole her money, it totally got her big time." Marry said looking in my eyes. "Wow.." Was All I could say because of her beautiful blue eyes were staring into mine, then i went up to her and kissed her, we shared a few kisses, then she went to my neck I moaned a-little, she kept doing it until she went back up to my lips and kissed them, then she went back to my neck, which I did the same process,then we repeated it everytime and she got sick of the repeats so she pulled off my shirt and started to kiss and lick(pretty much the same when i did it acting), I moaned like Sunny did, Sunny blushed and came over and she kissed my lips, i kissed her back and i was moaning when marry was kissing and licking my stomach then she took off my pants, leaving just my boxers, making me feel hard when she removed them,Sunny Still just kissing my lips, then down to my neck, then down to my Stomach, making me moan louder, then marry took off my boxers, seeing my shit(lol), Then she licked around it then sunny licked my stomach and went to my shit and sucked it, Marry went up to my face and kissed my lips, making me moan louder in the kiss, then i was almost to my climax,i could feel it with in me, then i spoke."I can't ...hold...it...gotta let it ...out..." I said while I Cum-ed in Sunny's mouth(lol, Sorry)and she licked it all up making me moan louder in my kiss with marry,then they flip-flop-ed orders leaving sunny kissing my lips and marry sucking my shit. "Manic needs more girls I'm going to him." Amy said while she walked up to me and started to lick and kiss my stomach,making me moan more." I am Too." Yellow said while she went up to me and started kissing me. "Me too." Rosie said and did the same as the others. They licked and kissed my stomach and my neck and all over making me daydream about them a-little while kissing sunny's lips, she spoke up. "Manic,Your daydreaming that's cute..." Sunny said. I Blushed really hard. "Of Course you girls are hot." I said while them staring right in my eyes, and the girls heard him but which made the licking and kissing a-lot faster, making me louder. "See...That's what I mean." I said looking in my girlfriend's eyes. "Manic..." Sunny said while she kissed me again, i kissed her about 30 times, then she went to my neck and that kept repeating like a process until they were sleepy.(Flame already stopped the recording like Along time ago, Just a heads-up.)

Now it was 2:00 am now and we went back to our houses and went to sleep again.

Chapter 3

It was a great morning when I woke up in the morning, then sunny had my shit in her mouth sucking on it, making me moan , "Damn,Sunny u never did that b4 when I'm sleeping." I said while moaning. "Haha..., get dressed and look beat-up today, they might like u ok? sunny said while sucking my shit still. "How can i when ur on me?" I said looking down at her.

"Sorry." Sunny said while getting off of me. Then I went and took a shower(always have too, nothing wrong with it if i wanna smell sweet,lol)for like 10 minutes, then I grabbed My Ripped Knee Jeans, My Old Ripped Three days grace shirt(On the Shoulders and arms, a-little and no I'm not getting rid of it), Some boxers(I had no ripped-ones oh well), Then some ripped green socks(sorry, he is green.),and some Tennis shoes(Damn, not ripped either), then after I got Dressed I grabbed My Newer Backpack(The other has blood and let me tell who the megan is...her name is Meagan Crystals and she hates me, Manic, Because Cheated on her and if Megan the hedgehog 15 reads this it's not u, I repeat it's not u, Thanks for taking all of ur's time, ok back with the story)and I Went downstairs brushed my teeth, then I grabbed sunny's hand and told him that they were, he was getting ready because he went to bed like 3:00, his classwork, luckily he had done it all. "Still, Love you,babe." I said while kissing Sunny like 14 times. "Me too...haha..." She said while kissing me back the same amount of times, then by the time flame came downstairs ready. "Wow...U 2 lovebirds making up?...That's sweet." Flame said grabbing his toothpaste and brush and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Flame,mind your own...never mind you've seen plenty...gosh..." I said while stopped kissing her. "Manic, ur so funny." Sunny said grabbing my head forward for another kiss, i kissed back of course, then he came out of the bathroom with his teeth done and grabbed his bookbag and went out the door with us then we walked to the high school building.

At the high school building. We went inside like always and I told sunny to see her later but she switch-ed our lead to the office for no reason and instead she went to the principle.

"hi... how can i help u, oh what do u want to switch classes am i right, because u did that last year that a boy u like am i correct?" said. "Ur right all of it, except i have a different boy." Sunny said. "Who?" . "Come on in,please." Sunny said while i came in. "Hey ." I said. "Manic..." said then froze for a sec to see my face(which had scar marks they, the bastard after school did them.). "Yep, that's me." I giggled a-little. "Wow...Ur not hurt today are u, just making sure because i don't wanna see nothing happen to my A++ student." said. "Woah, A++? Isn't that like the highest grade ever?" I said, confusing myself. "In fact, It is and Ur the only one that's got it, Ur brother flame is behind, like one plus down from u." said. "Damn, sorry but my brother wants to get higher than me and the outs of it looks like that he ain't now if is I don't get to class" I said while walking to the door. "Take care of Ur self manic, and sunny u switched classes from now on, like just when he needs U." said then i froze a-little bit it made me feel good,then i walked up to sunny and kissed her, she did the same. "U really love me don't u." I said still kissing her. "Yes, baby, I will always be Ur's." She said kissing back. "Aww...U 2 umm probubly want to get to class." stated. "Oh, sorry right let's go." I said grabbing Sunny's hand and went to 's class which flame was already at.

Inside 's class. "Wow..What took U so long?" said walking over to me and sunny. "Umm...not me ask her." I said. "Hi, , Ur Mom tells me all about u." said to her. "Aww...That's so sweet of my mom, does she know i'm with manic?" Sunny said, knowing she forgot to tell her mom where was she last night. "Oh,Fuck...Gotta call her, sorry." Sunny said taking her iphone 5G out and stepping out of the room door. "So manic, how do u feel?" Red said. "Miserable, because of meagan crystals, did it to me." I said while I saw her outside the school window, then she began to run. "Fuck you come back here u fucking bitch!" I yelled for my fellow classmates to hear and ran after her out the back door. "Hey don't go after her." Red said but it was to late. "What's going on?" Sunny said while getting from inside, then she saw me running, then she went to follow me. "Manic...come back.." Sunny said chasing me, then meagan was behind her and caught her by her shoulders, beating up her arms, then i saw behind me that she was getting hurt, I ran to her and punched meagan out of the way,"Sunny,stay with me..huh...gaaaaah.." I got cut in the stomach like an X, making me collasps on the ground, making sunny miserable about me, then she got cut behind her arms like i did yesterday, then she collasped on my stomach, making meagan's job done, then meagan went off. The others saw and especially my brother, flame. "Fuck, not again..." Flame yelled , then went outside. "SUNFIRE...Actavtion!" Flame said then turned into his fire body, making meagan come back. "Bastard, show yourself, NOW...grrrrrrrrraaaaaaah." Flame said, Madly. Then she came out. "Hey, bitch what's this u've got on, bitch nigga land, i mean come on that will not kill me." Meagan said pointing to me and sunny making him more mader and mader. "Sunfire flameFlowler blast,...BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Flame used his blast burning up her clothes. "Damn it bitch...U'll regret that but first I'm gonna get changed, later...!" Meagan said while she went bye-bye for now, then he wasted to much energy making him collasps on the ground. "Gaaaah..." He said while collaspsing onto sunny, which i made another blood pile,gross, i wish she gets locked up and gets killed for making me bleed so much. They all saw and they looked out the window, then they went to us and saw the blood pile and they carried us into the room and waited for us to get up. Then when it was 9:00, They were still there just watching us, then i hacked and coughed and then opens my eyes. "Oww...damn it, what happened?" I said trying to sit up. "Hey, Manic." Red said walking down to me. "Told U, not to follow her but u want to settle things with her." Red said pointing to my stomach."That's what she done to u." Red said. "damn, did u have to take my shirt off to look at it, i would just left me lying there naked." I said funnly sarcastic. "Silly, seriously?" Red said. Then i saw sunny on me(between my legs, which it made a hard eriction, lol.). "Damn,she got her too..." I said pulling up sunny and went to hugging her. "You must love her a-lot." red said. "I do...I didn't want her to follow." I said hugging her. "And I...*cough...cough*..didn't want u killed." Sunny said waking up and hugging back as well. "Sunny, The things i wanted to do...She needed to be put in her *snifle* place." I said,crying. "There's no need of crying, she will, manic, we'll do it someday, i promise." She said, then stopped hugging me and kissed me. I kissed back 20 times enjoying her flavor. "Man if u kiss me to much u know what's going to happen..." Sunny said, mumbling threw our kiss. "U get...mmm...Pregnate...if i fucked Ur ass to much." I said still kissing her. "Damn..." Sunny said mubbfiling the kiss. "That's what i thought.." I said while i stopped kissing her and looked over to flame. "Brother's always protect huh...,That's y i love my brother, he always protected me back then." I said trying to get over there but my stomach, had a cramp. "GAAAAH...oww..." I said holding my stomach. "Manic...Take it easy, baby." Sunny said holding my shoulders. "I'm gonna try. I said holding her back(like putting my hands around her). "Let me see were your hurt,babe." I said looking around her. "My arms, but I'm fine, my perfect body." Sunny said. That made me kiss her. She kissed me back like 20 times again. "haha...*Laughs*..." I Laughed. "What's so funny, my perfect body." Sunny said looking at me. "What u said a while ago." I said, looking straight into to her golden,silvery eyes. "The pregnate thing...shut up manic..." She blushed.

"Sorry." i said while getting up. I grabbed Sunny's arms and helped her up. "Thanks." Sunny said. "Hey a guy's gotta help their girls right." I said leaning on the counter. Every girl starred at me. "What, Was it, i said." I tried to asked. "Of course, manic we all love our friends." Sunny said looking at me. "I can tell about that, when those girls stare at me with there beautiful eyes." I said, then the girls took 2 steps forward. "Girls...are getting close to me..." I whispered to sunny. "It's ok let them...u need it." She whispered to me. "Girls...u can come all to me , i know u want it." I said for everyone to hear. "I would...because I wanna lick and kiss that damn stomach of yours, it looks hot...!" Pearl said. "U can come and give me what u've got then, pearl...anyone else?" I said while pearl walked over to me and started to lick and kiss my stomach, which making me moan some but so i couldn't get distracted, then yellow came over to me(the same one in drama class)and started to kiss my lips ,i kissed her back also, then some other girls came, and then the rest of them came over, having sex,kinda like it made me feel good, i was moaning, when the girls started to lick my legs, then my stomach and all over, the boy's went with the teacher and said that i needed time alone with them and they went to the cafe.

So the girls had sex with my body(lol), sunny was kissing my lips, then some of them were behind my back and quills, the others on my stomach, it made me moan loud.

It wasn't distracting them, it was motivating them. Then they got tired of lifting up my pants legs, so they took them off(which they should of started of), Then my boxers and they saw my full body, then continue back to what they were doing. "Ahhh...u girls...damn that makes me feel all better..." I moaned while holding the one that was sucking my shit, it was sunny.

"I'm happy then.." Sunny said still sucking my dick. "Thanks sunny..." I said while i kissed her head and felt it coming, the more they kissed the better it came out,( It may accidently hit them in the face, sorryo). "I'm gonna splrit all out..."I said while i came on all of the girls(told u, sorry). They all enjoyed it and licked it off their faces with one another, i licked sunny's.

"I still love u." I said while going below her stomach and licked her insides. "Uh...gosh...manic lick it good now's the time. "She said while moaning. I licked and licked until she came in my mouth, i licked it all up. "That was good manic...and it felt good like i did u..." Sunny said while I went up and kissed her like 30 times, she tasted my lips and it tasted like her insides juice, it tasted good to her. "Damn...mmmm...i love u so much." I said still kissing her. "Me too, we're so lucky to be together..." Sunny said and stop kissing then the bell rang. "Damn, i gotta get my clothes on..." I said while i grabbed my clothes and put them on. "Hey girls i might have a party saturday and i know y'all wanna...i'll tell u tomorrow is that fine, its thursday and that gives me plenty of time to make arrangements..." I said kissing every girl good bye and onto my next class.

After that class it was lunch-time and at lunch everyone was looking at me except sunny, she's got her arm around me, at my lunch-table that i always sit.

"Ummm...Surprised to see me feeling ok...What would u do without me huh..?" I said looking at them waiting for them to answer. "I would forget with mourn, because Ur too sweet to me..." Pearl said walking by me and i turned around. "Thanks...that made me feel a-lot better...when u said that..." I said looking in her bright red eyes. "Aww...u looking in my bright red eyes that's even cuter...hahaha..." She said then laughed a-little. "I will show u cute..." I said getting up and kissed her making them stare at us,especially sunny, eh she didn't mind they needed him she said this morning so she let them at it. "Thanks..Manic..." She said and stopped kissing. "My pleasure.." I said walking back to my seat. "See yea,pearl.." I said back at her.

"Yeah Manic..." Pearl said walking to her table. Then i went back to my table. "That was very sweet of u, manic..." Sunny said, knowing that she wants him to repeat what she said this morning. "It was because of this morning u told me they needed me that's the only way, i did it, i should call u sweet, haha.." I said taking a swallow of my coke. "That's what i thought u would repeat..." Sunny said doing the same. "Wow...U had an agreement this morning..." Flame said. "Flame...yes we did they...the ...my girls ...Damn i'm gonna melt..." I said joking around. "Damn, bro calm down and tell me what happened..." Flame said. "Fuck with it...I'm not telling in front of u guys...it will ruin it...except sunny duh she's been knowing..." I snapped a-little. "Yes tell your brother..." Flame said looking at my eyes. "Whatever...You keep on bugging me about it gawd...My 1st period class the girls had sex with me, i told them they could...there U r happy?" I said looking at my friends, they were looking into my eyes. "Seriously...?" Sonic said. "Yes, No joke.." I said. "Damn lucky...because of that...Marry message, seriously did u want the girls of the whole HIGH SCHOOL, MANIC?" Sonic yelled. "Damn mother fucker..." Was All I could say then i walked from the table and left. "See whatcha done u bitch.." Sunny said then punched him and went to find me. "Oww..bastards..I'm go stalk and anyone follows gets hurt..." Sonic said and got up and went to stalk. I went to the front office but when i did my eyes turned black and i pushed myself to the walls holding my head and i couldn't hear anything then i collasped. Then Sunny saw and she went to me and turned me over and saw my black eyes and she thought they were green. "Manic..." Sunny said but i couldn't hear her or see her. "Manic..." Sunny repeated but no answer just black eyes and silence from me. I could hear her a tiny bit and i knew it was her and everything i say is i can't hear, ok. "Sunny, i can't hear or see u just my eyes are black for no reason and i wanted to walked to the nurse's office because i'm having a black-out the way he said that to me, u know sonic, and my dark side is coming...sorry when people say mean things to me i turn dark and hurt them but i don't mean too...take me to the nurse's office like right now it's coming back..." I said to her and i couldn't hear myself talking. " oh..and i don't feel nothing around me.." I also said, then she carried me and went to the nurse's office. In the nurse's office. "Hi and how can i help...u?" The nurse said. "My boyfriend is having a black-out...ma'am.." Sunny said but couldn't hear. "Oh dear...lay him down over there and i will get help so he wont escape...this never has ever happen b4..and grab the shots that will only work...faster..." The nurse said. "Thanks ma'am.." Sunny said while putting me on the bed, which i couldn't feel. "Hey Sunny, If the dark side comes get out of the way or you will get hurt and mrs. nurse i know u called for back up that's what the bitch is telling me..." I said and the nurse turned around to me. "Manic who is controlling the dark side that's happening to you?" Sunny said. "Meagan crystals..." I said. "Damn her, she's serial killer..." Sunny said. Meagan's voice controlled my voice over mine. "Hey Fuck ass i heard that...I will kill him for him cheating on me...b4 Y'all find out it was me, hahahaha..." She said controlled my body and punching sunny's face. "Bitch, meagan...you'll die first...Get out of manic or I will make u.." Sunny said then punched my face then i felt it, she then got and i could see again and feel stuff also. "Thanks i needed that...not in a bad way though.." I said looking at sunny. "Manic..." Sunny said and went to hugging me."Girl u miss me that much, i will always be by your side then..." I said and i kissed her. She kissed back. Then i spoke. "I have...a umm new move...wanna see...it might be fricky but that bastard gave it to me...which i hope to trust it, she's such a bitch.." I said while i sat up and got up and she spoke. "Sure show me..." Sunny said looking at me. "Fine..Dark portal...*Dark portal appears*" I said pointing to it, then stopped pointing. Sunny and the nurse was shocked. "She's such a bitch giving me that move I'm not dark...I'm green, fuck her as of kill her..." I said. "Let's see how and where it will take us...i know u don't trust it but i might have to..." I said. "Ok...when ur there with me it makes me feels so much better, manic.." sunny said while grabbing my hand and i wen to the dark portal. "This is the crazy part...SNAP!" I said and the dark portal went away and went to the lunch room. At the lunch room it was like 11:25 and my class was still at lunch. The dark portal was up on the wall and i saw it from down it was like 5 feet up and we were falling down and ..."Float...*we were floating*..." I said and me and her were floating in the air and they were looking like were crazy doing up in the air and we went to the ground, just like that. "Damn..she's such a bad lander...and maybe me because she said too blame it on me, she's being a bitch, Sunny.." I said to her. "Yeah tell me about.." Sunny sarcasticly said. " Damn, what were u 2 doing up there..." Flame said and came running over to us. "Flame...umm i had a black-out...it was meagan crystals...she did it.." I said to him and aloud for my friends to hear and they frozed there a-little bit. "oh my gosh...I'm not losing brother..." Flame said hugging me. "Flame..you will never lose me..i will always be by all of Y'all's sides i promise she will be put in her place, she's the biggest bully around and i'll fix that, i'll make her suffer, suffer for hell, and i fucking mean it, i hate her so damn much...it hurts me inside.." I said hugging him back, making sunny play with my quills.

"Sunny, ur tickling me, stop it..." I said,laughing a-little. "Sorry...My perfect body but Ur embarrassing me...because of everyone staring..." Sunny said, then i stopped hugging him.

"Oh so If I kiss u, will it embarrass u more?" I said sarcasticly. "Manic...Yes it would although they've already seen it, who cares...I'm sitting back down, because of helping Ur sweet ass-ness, haha.." Sunny said while she went to sit back down. "Nice way, to talk to Ur sorry-ass boyfriend that's trying to do u favors okay I will scare the crap out of u, hahaha...VANISH..." I said while disappearing. "Fuck, Manic...that like really scares me...i don't, if ur not there and not even talking that, make me pissed-off scared...and i'm serious, manic..." Sunny said turning around and didn't see me. "Oh well...like i said if ur not talking or not here...damn,damn,damn...i've wasted me voice to damn much manic and i don't very much talk...to anyone but when i started having u i've had...ugh damn voice i'm stop talking now..."Sunny said clear for me to hear but i'm not near( I am just wait o). *Comes through the wall* "Haha...that was fun, walking through walls glitch, damn meagan is ruining me..." I laughed, then said. "Fuck...Her...as of kill her like u said manic, do it right now and then come back, walking through the mother fucking walls does scare me some, i will admit that..." Sunny said standing up. "And the vanishing act, cut or it will get cut, its really a bad habit." Sunny said looking at me.

"Whatever, fine...she's doing it to me to make me embarrassed, i ain't one bit though..." I said. "Dark portal...Later...babe..." I said while the dark portal appeared and disappeared.

"Stuck up brats, huh...They are stupid, especially manic, he's gonna die, If he beats me, I die and i have too kill sunny which is u girl...Making u hate him is what i will do and oops you can see me u only can hear me hear only u can see me.." Meagan said while she appeared but no one but her saw her which making her back away like someone crazy..because no one is there. "What duh fuck, meagan...u made me talk to manic like that...and i love him so damn much, u bitch..." Sunny said backing away. Meagan turned her voice on for them to hear her talk so she didn't think that sunny was crazy. "Girl do u remember this?" Meagan pointed to her arm. "Fuck it bitch u deserve it...that knife mark..u needed it it looks good on ya...because the way u did to manic it needs comparision...and u know what i mean like that.." Sunny said backing up the farest point. Meagan shows herself to everyone now to think there is one. "U should think about it by the way manic's almost in my favor, hahahahahahahahahaha..." Meagan laughed harshly, then I appeared but over by the doors of the cafe. "U need to shut that mouth of Ur's Meagan fucksters..." I said Coming out of the dark portal by the doors. "Damn, interfearing huh...alright..." Meagan snaps. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH...bitch that hurts...it'll hurt u more..." I said running to her summoning a keyblade, it was a secret and it was green-colored with red flames to represent to his brother, which i care about, and slashed her an X on her stomach. "Fuck...damn...how did u get that?" Meagan said on the ground, knee like. "Friendship is the way I'm putting bitch..." I said. "Did not,asswhole..." Meagan said then teleported by the doors. "Damn, she's to damn fast...but.." I said then teleported to her. "Missed me.. i hoped not, ur coming with me, now or..." I put the keyblade through her and out and then teleported her to somewhere far away with a snap, cleaning the blood i did, making me out of breath, then i took a-few breathers and went over were my friends were and they were cheering and clapping, everyone was in the whole cafe of the high school for me because they wanted to do it and finally someone killed her, then i looked up to them, they were all cheering and clapping and everything, and sorry for the repeat, then sunny came running over to me and hugged me and i hugged back, then i teleported then turned her around where she was turned to the wall and i kissed her. "We've finally got rid of her,my perfect body." Sunny said then she stopped kissing me. "Yes we did,babe.." I said putting my arm around her.

Then it was My next class same routine except everyone was cheering us again, then my next class was the same also.

Now it's time for drama class, my favorite class. "That was amazing today,U 2..." Electro said walking over to hug us. "We're really flattered,honest." I said covering for sunny so she won't waste her breathe. "Makes me wanna laugh, okay let's get started.." said and we went to sit down in our seats. "I need...Jake,alex and carrie up on the stage oh here r 'alls new scripts, each and everyone of y'alls..." said and all of us grabbed them and them 3 went up on stage and i got my camera out in time for recording. " And action.." said. "Ur alright,carrie." Jake said. "Ur very sweet the both of u.." Carrie said. "Thanks.." The boys said. "Psst..Alex." Jake whispered. "Yes..?" Alex whispered back. "You thinking of sex..because i am.." Jake whispered. "Yeah sure..whatever that makes us happy with our girl.." Alex whispered back. "Hey darling..?" Jake asked. "Yes Jake..?" Carrie asked. "Psst..Watch this..alex." Jake whispered to him. "Do a striptese for us.." Jake answered. "Hahaha, a what..." Carrie laughed then asked. "A striptese." Jake answered. "Guys, I've know u for 2 months and there's no way i am doing a striptese in front of my best friends..." Carrie stated. "We will have to make u then...our way..." Alex said looking in her eyes. " I know what u guys want and its sex and Ur not going to get it." Carrie said. "Alex, do it.." Jake whispered to him. "Look behind u..." Alex said. "Gaah..." Carrie said backing away acting like she was scared. "Fine, whatever, have the sex.." Carrie said looking terrified. "That's what i thought.." the boys said while they grabbed her and started taking her shirt off and the boys took their shirts off and then started taking off her skirt and panties(bleh face in maple-story...)and then they got their-selves naked like her,alex went behind and jake was in front, thrusting the hell out of her and alex was doing the same in the back. Carrie was moaning loud. Then she came on them some making them moan as well as thrusting her out of he11. "Gwaaaaaaaaaaaauhh..." carrie came. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." The boys came in her. They fell on the floor with her. They took some breaths. "That...was duh best sex ever..." Carrie said with deep breaths. "Told u..." The boys said. "Up..please.." Alex said getting up and getting his clothes on. "Us too." Jake and carrie said while they did the same. "I love u guys..." Carrie said and hugged us. "We do too..." The boys said and hugged back. "Cut...And that was wonderful u 3..." said, then the 3 went to sit down. "Ok I need Romeo and Julie up..and on the stage." Mrs. vanilla said. Then we went up and I took my shirt off and she took off her shirt also and i putted the camera on the desk again. "and action..with the last line,manic/romeo.." said. "Then do it...i'm not scared of u." I said looking in her eyes. "You might wanna change that additude and if u don't i'm going to strip u..." Julie said. "Pfft...striping me...go ahead i don't care...that doesn't scare me..." I said looking at her. Then she started to unzip my pants and pulled them down slowly. "Is that the best u can do, i can do u faster..." I said while i took her skirt and panties off. " Damn u..and Shush that mouth I'm getting there.." Julie said holding her finger on my lips and pulls my boxers down showing my hard erection. "Bastard.." Julie said. "I told u i was waiting for u..." I said. "Romeo, really i don't think i should, because of the way u treated me..." Julie said hovering over me. "Y not, u already have it out...and oops in it goes.." I said while pulling her down on top of me and putting it in her insides. "Ur still a bastard as always romeo.." Julie said trying to moan. "an run away girl who hates my guts and i'm going to change that.." I said while fucking her up and down. "Bitch...gaaaaahhh...organism hitter.." Julie said while moaning a-little. "Tight hole huh...?" I said fucking her up and down. "Romeo, shut duh fuck up..." Julie said looking in my eyes. "Y should i if i'm fucking it...Julie..?" I said still doing it. She purred. "that's a motivating sound huh..alright..i'll go faster.." I said while going to fast for her. "GAAAAAH...stop that...that hurt romeo..." Julie said trying to moan. "Well..it hurted me when i did it too, oh well...sorry.." I said going as the normal paste as we were. "Ur fine,...Pfft..whatever.." Julie said, moaning. I went up and down to keep repeating the process until..."GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." We've both yelled because we hit the highest organism, then she collasped on me out of breath. "Damn...romeo..." Julie said, trying to breathe. "I know, Julie, ...I know." I said,trying to breathe also and my arms around her.

"Cut..!" said. Then we got up and got our clothes and went to sit down and i grabbed my camera and recorded it still and after this one i had a secret to tell everyone.

Now it was 4:15 and we were talking and stuff because it was over.

""Guys and gals, i had a secret to tell y'all..." I said looking at them and they had my eyes peeled on me.

"This will diffently freak Y'all out but I found a vault last night and guess what was in it...12,000,000 dollars." I said out loud, everyone was shocked. Then Sunny spoke.

"R u serious?..." She said. "Yes,babe I'm very serious..." I said looking in her eyes making me wanna kiss her but i didn't yet but i might of. "Wow...and when because i went to sleep at 3:00.." Flame said looking at me. "1:00 while u 2 were downstairs eating or doing something i don't know..." I said looking down at my shoes rubbing my hair while she was feeling my quills making me purr by accident. "Stop that ur making me purr like a cat, and i'm not one, or i will lick ur insides to make u tickle..." I said looking up then turned around to face her.

"Go ahead then feel yourself comfortable...that will just make me moan...or i'll do u" She said while kissing me on my neck making me the one that was moaning. Then she took off my shirt and started to kiss and lick my chest making me moan louder and enjoying her on my skin. Then she started to unzip my pants and picked me up and put me by the desk and pulled my pants off while doing the process that she was doing. Back with the Classmates. "Damn, I don't believe that, my brother found a vault and had 12,000,000 dollars in it..." Flame said.

"You...should...believe..me.." I said while moaning and trying to talk. "I'd Rather punch myself if i found that or i would see who's was the shit..." Flame said angrily and getting up and going by the desk and punch me. "Hey what duh fucking hell was that for...u bitch..ur making my nose bleed..." i said while she stopped and looked and she got up and started to sit down and I'm trying to hold my face and getting up at the same time. "Ur dumb..going out there like that..." Flame said looking at me. "I don't give a fucking damn about u anymore and y did the case managers pick u as my brother and i don't care of walking in my boxers u shit ass..." I said getting up and storming out the door. Flame followed but they tried to pull him back but he's to strong so he went on and sunny followed because she wanted to continue. Outside the classroom which the others didn't follow they stayed and continue'd talking. "Brother...I'm sorry come back..." Flame said trying to catch up to me and he teleported the other side to me and caught me. "Get off of me.." I said trying to struggle away from him, then he started to lick my neck in the back. "That...fe..feels...good...keep going and...dro...drop...me...on...the...ground...wh...w hile...doing...it...though.." I said while moaning and shivering at the same time(because i didn't want him hurting me,he will hurt me if i declined. "That's my brother..." Flame said pulling his shirt off and putted me on ground on and started licking my chest and pulling down my boxers to show my hard erection. "A hard one huh...alright." Flame said while going down to it and sucking on it and licking it up and down at the same time. "Ahhh...that feels good still...and i am not homo if u think of it,flame..." I said while moaning. "I don't think i said that, it's just a brotherly thing i wanna teach u and of course we're in the high school floor 5th hall.." Flame said while came up and hovering over me and started taking off his pants. Then I took them off and his boxers and started licking his body making him moan while doing so. Then sunny walked by the 5th hall and saw and laughed a-little before coming over. "Making up, u 2 brothers?...That's so sweet.." Sunny said taking off her shirt and skirt and went over to where we were at and started turning me over and started licking my body making me moaning. "Sunny...that hits the spot." I said while moaning. "Hey let me help that with u sunny.." Flame said while turning over where we were at and started licking her insides making the back of his head fall between my shit and making her insides in his mouth making her moaning and making his hands holding her ass while doing the process. "Uh...god..flame..that..f-f-f-feels good..k-k-keep..g-going.." Sunny said while moaning and shivering because his hands/gloves he had on were cold and his tongue was kinda cold also. Then Flame kept going and going...finally at last she came out on us, partly him, mostly, eh who cared she then licked off with his help. "Thanks...let's go their worried, i hope not though, if they r I'm blaming 'All because u ran off, and no dip i did too...so that makes three of us then huh?...haha." Sunny said getting up and getting her clothes on. Then I got up and did the same, so did flame. Then we went back but before we entered the room..."Sorry, for doing that back there, now I'm the bitch...doing it.." Flame said holding the door. "Ur fine, flame u didn't know anyway and yes i have some of it with me, so i have a surprise when we get home and don't freak about it, because were doing it were you like it or not,...ugh...today's been an fucking ass,but not this morning that's for sure, it felt sexy and i said it there..." I said looking at the two. "Thanks,bro." Flame said opening the door and going in, they were wondering where we were but we didn't tell, we just shutted up ourselves until they wanted us to speak and then we left at 5:00 because of the school doors closing up were they had tests today.

Now we were walking home and i pulled out my I-Tablet(some kinda of phone, lol and yes my character paid that much, a long time ago like in 9th grade with was a year, He's in tenth) and started playing remember when by Chris wallace mp3 with earphones and i mumbled my singing for them to hear until they wanted to know i was singing under my breath. "I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, thinking to myself what have i done? 'Cause as my future got bright,we started losing light and i couldn't see u weren't the one. So can we push,push, push rewind go,go back in time when we were kids sucking bottles of wine. Take,Take,Take Me back...i wanna go back, back to what we had, do u remember when we started this mess. My heart was beating out of my chest. Remember when wee...stole Ur dad's car, I've never take it that far. We were flying so high, Ur Partners and crimes, the one's that we never say good-bye. Remember when we,when we...uh oooooh..Do u remember when. I wish I was still the only one running cross Ur mind. I guess i just wanted u to know. " I sung under my breath but for them enough to hear and i continued the song but not singing it because they were tapping on my arm. "What r u singing?" Sunny said holding my hand walking with me but the music was to loud so i couldn't hear her because she heard it and she took one of my earphones out to get my attention, it did for sometime. "Huh..What is it?" I asked her. "I said what r u singing?" She said. "Nothing now, but was singing Remember when by chris wallace, pretty good if i do say so myself.." I said. "FUCK YEAH!...sorry.." I blurted out. "What duh hell, what song now i might know it..." She said, flame ignored us and kept playing his ipod. "Knight of the wind...by crush 40..." I said. "Wow..." sunny said and was all she could say, then she pulled out her Iphone 5G and text me which i didn't know what she was doing with it and she said text it to her but i ignored it because my phone is not Cooperating with it, it doesn't do it when music plays, maybe my character should do it. "Manic..." she said while tapping my shoulder. "Yes, i know u want it because it says i've got a call but it ain't my phone's being dumb..sorry i will give it to u, no actually i will give u all of them and I'm not being mean, I'm trying to be nice with u, You know I'll never hurt you..." I said pulling out my phone and texted all of them to her and it takes like 15 secs because I've done it before. "Thanks, My perfect body..." Sunny said and turned to my face and kissed me. I kissed back pushing her to the fence and sumlutansily kissing her, then down her neck making her yelp a-bit for doing it. "Why r u sumlutansily doing it near here...but it feels good...k-keep on doing it." Sunny said while moaning. I ignored her and kept kissing her neck all around the front until i stopped and told her to come home because it wasn't far anyway, so she followed.

At my so called house(If u don't know what i mean, i meant for u now read, please find out). "We r Finally To my so called home, come on and I will show u that vault.." I said unlocking the door and going upstair with her hand in mine. Then i had a secret wall put up with it just in case some one broke in and got it but they didn't actually no one did and i grabbed the vault and used the secret password I put on it and in it it shows 11,999,150 dollars because like i said i took some out for school. "Oh my god, Oh my god Manic...were rich u can count me right...?" Sunny said kissing my lips which made me kiss back but broke apart tell whisper against her lips. "Yes..I will count u." I said hugging her and that's when my brother came in and saw the money and his eyes opened and closed for 2 times like his brother isn't a liar. "You ain't a liar after all brother." Flame said and came hugging for joy. I hugged him back then spoke and broke apart the hug. "You know what i want and this is y i'm having the party, a 6-story mansion and i know sunny wants to be with me about that deal and brother you do too..." I said looking at them in their eyes and they were staring into mine like we can have anything, but seriously you can get a-lot with about 12,000,000 dollars and it ain't no joke its for real.

"Where at...?" They asked. "678 Cruiser's Drive." I said to them. "I'll show u what it looks like when we get there and let's get what we need at a furniture place and i will make sure it will be put there, like now and ...- Got interupted when my tablet rung and it showed my ex-girlfriend(Which she ain't) on it and i don't know who it is so i answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Hi...Manic." A high pitch voice like girl said. "Oh my god...I thought You never would call." I said. "I know its been so long and how've u been?" She said. "Put it on speaker, please baby..." She also said. Then i putted it on speaker for them to hear. "So how long now?" She said. "A year, sexy..." I said to her to think i was crazy. "Clairry...really..is that u?...I've haven't talked to u in a while." Sunny said hearing her voice to speak. "Ahhh...Clairry oh well i was over it, but i'm over it still so can u come over?" Claire said. "I'm sorry, I'm moving to 678 Cruiser's Drive." I said to her.

"Wow..That's good...Those houses cost a fortune and i keep looking them up online and woah u have it,but i should believe u, anyway come visit when needed too, ok." She said waiting for a nice reply. "How about u come over and i know speedy doesn't like me still and maybe shadow but anyway back to topic, to my new house it'll be us 3 i think, how about invite Ur friends over to it i don't mind I've changed over a year and i know how to put up with it and it's getting late. its about 5:50 oh my god i gotta go, see yea when u get there, k bye sweetheart." I said and she ok-ed me bye for now and i hunged-up my phone and put it in my backpack and started to find suitcases and a backpack to put the money in and all of it fitted in one bag..and i found some suitcases to pack up mine and my brother's stuff and sunny helped some and went to call her mom to come pick them up for something and she said she will actually be there in 5 minutes because she didn't know where she was at and we were ready and we outside telling all my neighbors good-bye because i was moving and i didn't tell them where it would spoil it and so her mom arrived and picked us up and i told her to go to a furniture place and she said she know-ed one i'd like and it was the exspensive one like 1,000 and above to all the way up to 9,000 which i can afford now and then we in a few minutes arrived and i picked up sunny out and helped her mom by opening her own door while flame was already out and walking ahead of us and we catched up and i got my bag with the money in it and closed the doors and her mom locked them because of our stuff and soon we were in the furniture place getting our stuff.

In the furniture Place. "Hey, welcome to Ashley home's furniture where u can have lots of furniture in one house, my name is Kristen and how may i help u?" Kristen said.

"Hey, that's what we're doing today, we need 8-queen beds, 12 lamps like 6-mini also, then we need 3 or 4 fridges, 2 ovens, 1 habatchi, 2 or 3 dishwashers, a dimond-covered kitchen counter maybe the bath rooms, 7 sofas, 7 armchair


End file.
